2008
]] '']] '' Platinum Edition DVD]] '']] Events *June 27 - Pixar films began using the current Walt Disney Pictures logo. *December 24 - Walt Disney Pictures parts ways with Walden Media over the distribution of ''The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, the next film in the Chronicles of Narnia series, citing the weak box-office performance of Prince Caspian and an inability to come to a mutual agreement with Walden over the financial terms of the next film. (Dawn Treader would eventually be picked up by Fox in January 2009.) Theatrical releases *February 1 - Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert *March 12 - College Road Trip is released in theaters to mostly poor reviews. *May 16 - The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian is released in theaters *June 27 - Pixar's WALL-E was released in theaters. It was attached with the short, Presto. *August 1 - Touchstone Pictures' Swing Vote, starring Kevin Costner, was released in theaters. *August 28 - Re-release of Sleeping Beauty *September 26 - Beverly Hills Chihuahua is released in theaters. *October 17 - Morning Light *October 24 - High School Musical 3: Senior Year and Roadside Romeo *November 21 - Bolt, Walt Disney Animation Studios' 47th animated feature, is released in theaters. *December 25 - Walt Disney Pictures and Happy Madison's Bedtime Stories, starring Adam Sandler, is released in theaters. Television *February 1 - Phineas and Ferb begins airing regularly on the Disney Channel *September 26 - The Suite Life on Deck (a sequel to The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) premieres *October 8 - Stitch! premieres on TV Tokyo and Disney Channel Japan. *November - The Emperor's New School airs its final episode Video games * February 26 - Disney Friends * April 4 - The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Circle of Spies * August 7 - Hannah Montana: Spotlight World Tour * August 13 - The Cheetah Girls: Passport to Stardom * October 21 - Disney Sing It * November 7 - Disney TH!NK Fast for PlayStation 2 * November 8 - Kingdom Hearts coded is released only on mobile phones in Japan * November 25 - Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force * December 18 - Disney TH!NK Fast for Wii * Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories Home video releases *January 22 - The Game Plan *February 5 - The Aristocats: Special Edition and Snow Buddies *February 19 - Handy Manny: Fixing It Right and Little Einsteins: Race for Space *March 4 - 101 Dalmatians: Platinum Edition *March 18 - Enchanted *April 29 - Classic Caballeros Collection *May 20 - National Treasure: Book of Secrets *May 27 - Minutemen and Cory in the House: Newt & Improved Edition *June 17 - The Sword in the Stone: 45th Anniversary Edition and The Suite Life of Zack & Cody: Lip-Synchin' in the Rain *July 15 - College Road Trip *July 29 - Phineas and Ferb: The Fast and the Phineas and Wizards of Waverly Place: Wizard School *August 5 - Little Einsteins: Flight of the Instrument Fairies and Handy Manny: Manny's Pet Roundup *August 12 - Mulan & Mulan II combo pack *August 19 - Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert - 3-D Movie, Disney • Pixar: Ultimate Movie Collection, and Camp Rock *August 26 - The Nightmare Before Christmas: 2-Disc Collector's Edition and The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning *September 2 - Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Storybook Surprises and My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Hundred Acre Wood Haunt *September 16 - 101 Dalmatians, 102 Dalmatians, and 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure *September 23 - Schoolhouse Rock!: Election Collection and High School Musical 2: 2-Disc Deluxe Dance Edition *October 7 - Sleeping Beauty: 50th Anniversary Platinum Edition *October 14 - Little Einsteins: The Christmas Wish *October 28 - Tinker Bell *November 5 - Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 4, Walt Disney Treasures: Dr. Syn, The Scarecrow of Romney Marsh, and Walt Disney Treasures: Annette *November 18 - Hannah Montana: Season 1, Hannah Montana DVD Game, High School Musical DVD Game, and WALL•E *December 2 - The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian *December 16 - The Cheetah Girls: One World, The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea, The Little Mermaid Trilogy containing all 3 movies, and Peter Pan: 3-Movie Collection with Peter Pan, Return to Neverland, and Tinker Bell Theme Park Happenings *January 1 - Disney-MGM Studios is renamed Disney's Hollywood Studios. *January 8 - A portion of a parade float collapsed in Tokyo Disneyland during the "Disney Dreams on Parade". No performers or visitors were injured in the collapse. *April 15 - The Tokyo Disney Resort's 25th anniversary celebrations begins. *April 28 - It's a Small World opens at Hong Kong Disneyland *May 31 - Toy Story Midway Mania! officially opens at Disney's Hollywood Studios. *June 17 - Toy Story Midway Mania! officially opens at Disney California Adventure. *July 8 - The Tokyo Disneyland Hotel officially opens at the Tokyo Disney Resort. Character debuts *February 2 - Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *February 4 - Baljeet *February 5 - Lawrence Fletcher *February 8 - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *February 17 - Charlene Doofenshmirtz, Carl *February 23 - Grandma Betty Jo and Clyde Flynn *February 29 - Pinky the Chihuahua *March 1 - Peter the Panda *March 8 - Love Handel *March 23 - Roger Doofenshmirtz *April 19 - Norm *May 24 - Suzy Johnson, Coltrane *June 14 - Reginald Fletcher, Winifred Fletcher *October 28 - Rosetta, Fawn, Silvermist, Iridessa, Clank, Bobble 2008